


She is

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Fanvideo about Nassau (given we can consider Nassau as woman).
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/Max, Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane, Eleanor Guthrie/Max, Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers, Madi/John Silver
Kudos: 2





	She is




End file.
